2006-11-30
Jade, Jinn and Jann contemplate a new look. Then they work in the tunnels with Stan and Morrie. Jinn tries out her new look at Faction 3. Better, but...Jade 7 - Over the Top Phase has a short discussion with her legal team in New York about buying out a comics company. She talks with Bunny about some gadgets she wants, and mentions she's gotten into Rubik's queue for some more gadgets. She makes an appointment with Automa-Tech to talk about patents. Phase shifts some stuff from her school laptop into a memory stick to take it back to her main system. She notices some people behaving weirdly, and an unusual number of speedsters, and finally decides that someone is trying to keep track of her. In other news, someone is peddling the tape from Phase and She-Beast's conversation around to Don Sebastiano. In Security, Sgt. Buxton preps Officers Trews and Green with their bit of misinformation in the intel packet. The Masterminds’ surveillance pays off when they find that she keeps her laptop in her locker, and she's going to be busy from 8:00 pm onwards. The Spy Kids figure out that the Masterminds are tracking Phase, and decide to break into their meeting room and listen in. Phase has a chat with Rubik about jet shoes, force field breaking gauntlets and underground air systems. The Spy Kids stealthily break into the Masterminds' meeting room and examine their plans, discovering that the Masterminds are planning on breaking into the computer in Phase's room. They plan out their moves to stop them.Ayla and the Networks Samantha is working on the mauling case.Who Dun It? Chou manages to force herself to get up and attend to the murder. She decides to skip classes and go into the forest to try to calm herself before the action. Security notices her going into a restricted area and decides to play truant officer. They can't find her. They call the Medawihla Reservation, and they can't find her either. The Young Turks also can't find her, and have to scrub the hit they were planning. She does the action and then Kwan Yin comes to her and they have a long talk that eases the confusion she has been feeling.To the Mountain: Part 4 Harlan chases Jenny off to class (she wants to get back to working on her Big Idea). Zenith and Sahar discuss Dr. Pygmalion and Delta Spike with Harlan, and get his word to keep his mouth shut about her (Delta Spike) being a transsexual.The Big Idea Caitlin gets her schedule from Circe. She discovers that Bloodwolf is going to waylay Diamondback and mixes into the eventual fight with Bloodwolf, Killstench and Maggot. Delarose asks if Caitlin has considered becoming a Security auxiliary.Upheaval: New Friends, New Problems At Lake Alban: Sara wanders through a number of people's minds while they sleep, and causes a few of them to play musical beds. Petra hits a snag with the teacher who is teaching her Sight, and then has a session with Sara to fix things properly. Then there is that demon again, who seems to have possessed someone.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place – Part 5 Petra has a fight with a demon, and eventually kills it. She has a quick session with Satan , and then Paige drops in by phone while she's recovering.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place – Part 6 References See Also *Timeline for November 2006 *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline